


The power of chemistry

by Saku015



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chocolate, F/M, Love, Post-Canon, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Karmanami oneshot collection about their life as students and beyond.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Okuda Manami, Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Love

It was love at nth sight. On his filed-work, he had to follow his superior, who was the medical secretary of Japan. Right then, they went to look after one of Japans' greatest medical projects. It was about some kind of blood which could be transfused regardless of blood type. In his opinion, that whole filed-work was a waste of time. For God's sake, he wanted to become a Bureaucrat, but as the student of the famous Tōgyō University he had to do it.

When they stepped into the room, they saw a doctor who was reading a paper with shocked expression on his face. As he lifted his head up and took glimpse of Karma's superior, he ran to the other man and started to explain him what was on the paper with a high-pitched voice. To banish his boredom, Karma started to scan the room. That was the moment he saw her. Her ponytail was thrown over her left shoulder and her frame was the pure femininity itself. She blushed lightly under his gaze.

' _Heh, shy as always._ ' He thought to himself with a smirk on his lips.

"Hello, Karma! It's good to see you again," Takebayashi said, stepping in front of Manami. Karma growled silently, but as a real gentleman, he shook the hand which was reached towards him. When his former classmate stepped out of the picture, he met with the brightest smile he had ever seen.

The girl didn't say anything, just hugged him in the blink of an eye. As letting her go, he looked into her eyes which reflected happiness. Happiness because the sight of him. That was the holy scene when Karma Akabane fell in love for the first time in his life.


	2. Truth be Told

Karma was standing in front of Manami in the chemistry lab. He was really surprised when she called out for him, asking him to follow her. At then, she stood in the other end of the room, with a heart shaped box in her hands.  
Seeing his uncertain expression, Manami started to speak rapidly.

"Don't worry! It is not poisoned or anything…"

"Why should I think it is?" he asked confused. This was the first time he had gotten present on Valentine's Day from anyone. In his elementary school and his first two years in junior high, everyone avoided him as if he was sick. So it was a new experience for him.

Manami didn't reply, but stared down to the floor. After she hesitated for a few seconds, with a heavy sight, she started.

"When I was in elementary school, I was head over hills for a boy. I planned to give him home-made present for Valentine's Day, but knowing that I was good at chemistry, he rejected it. He said that he was certain about that my chocolate consisted love poison to steal his heart." After she had finished, Karma stepped to her, taking away the box from her hand, smiling at Manami temptingly.

"In my opinion, every sane guy would fall for you without the effect of any kind of love poison."  
Manami blushed with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Karma-kun."  
Karma leaned towards her, whispering into her ear.

"Just wait for my present on White Day…"


End file.
